robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
ROBLOX Battle (Games)
ROBLOX Battle is an All game by Games created on November 1, 2012. Players must kill each other with a variety or weapons in attempt to become the MVP. Players vote on 3 special game modes and maps to play at each intermission, the first one always involving teams. Players can also collect coins and buy armor. All player items saved at each intermission, and coins are saved when banked. It became uncopy-locked on September 9, 2013 and that was when it started to lose some populrity. The game is still played by many people. Game Modes There is a large variety of game modes for players to enjoy, aikright long with a large variety of maps. At each intermission, players can vote on which maps and game modes will be played. Classic Players will have six weapons to kill other ROBLOXians with (Sword, Super Ball, Slingshot, Bomb, Rocket Launcher and the Reflector). Players must kill others to become the MVP. This game mode was previously known as a "Free For All". Team Classic This game mode is similar to Classic, but all of the players are divided into teams. Each team, the Blue Bloxers and the Red Raiders, must battle each other to collect the most kills. Juggernaut A Juggernaut will be chosen at the start of the round and players team up to kill the Juggernaut. People who are not the Juggernaut will have a sword, slingshot and superball, whereas the Juggernaut will have all of the previous weapons and a rocket launcher. To identify where the Juggernaut is, the Juggernaut will have a red arrow above its location. The person who collects the most kills is the winner. Rocket Race Rocket Race is a race where players will have to climb up the mountain to the top where they will find a flag. Their main job is to capture the flag. To know when a player is capturing the flag, it will say that whoever is capturing the flag is capturing. 30 seconds will remain and if no one reaches the top, that player will be declared the winner. Superball Smackdown This game mode works like Classic, except the only weapon in the game is the Superball. Party This game mode works just like a classic, except that only 3 different weapons can be used. They are randomly chossen at the beginning of a game. Rocket Rampage This game mode works like Classic, except the only weapon in the game is the Rocket Launcher. Sword Swept This game works like the Team Classic, expect that the Blue Bloxxers are given swords and the Red Raiders are given brooms. The brooms only do 10 - 30 damage, but they can knock players off the map. This game mode only occurs in the Skylands map. Bomb Blitz This game mode works like Classic, except the only weapon in the game is the Bomb. Dodgeball Players are split into teams and placed in a stadium with a black line in the center. They are given Dodgeballs, which are Superballs that are the color of their team. Players must kill the opposing team's players without crossing the black line. Once a player dies, they will spawn outside of the stadium and will have to wait for the next round to begin. Sword Elimination This game mode works like Classic, except the only weapon in the game is the Sword. They are also only given one life. Sword v.s Broom Red team and blue team are randomly picked with either a sword or a broom. Glitches and Bugs Here is a list of interesting glitches and bugs: *When playing Juggernaut some maps like Crossroads and Raven Rock, a Rocket Launcher will spawn for any non-Juggernaut player to claim and use. In Crossroads, it spawns somewhere in the middle. In Raven Rock, it spawns under the bridge and sometimes in the waterfall. It is unknown if this was a mistake made when the game was created, or if they were intended to be there. *In Sword Elimination, players are given infinite lives. *In Raven Rock, a tree near the tower and a tree near the brown fort can help you up onto the wall. This is a deadly strategy when playing Juggernaut. Gallery File:Im_the_Juggernaut_Games.jpg|The Juggernaut thumbnail File:AWNW_Games.jpg|A World New World File:Broom_Up_Games.jpg|The new Broom thumbnail. ROBLOX Battle.jpg|The Suit Up thumbnail. Category:Games Category:Featured Games Category:All Games Category:Games with over 1000000 visits Category:Games with Badges Category:Uncopy-locked Games